Most trucks on the road today contain a CB unit and a rapidly increasing number of passenger vehicles also contain a CB transceiver. These units are used to obtain such information as road conditions, the weather, or are used as a means for conversation. Almost every citizen's band conversation contains a request for the user's location, or, in CB parlance, their "10-20". Most major highways contain mile post indicators appearing on the right shoulder of the road. These indicators denote the distance between the traveller's present location and an arbitrary point, such as the terminus of the highway or a state boundary. These indicators are positioned every mile or tenth of a mile and usually increase when travelling from south to north and west to east and decreases when travelling from north to south and east to west.
Therefore, while travelling these major highways, the location request or "10-20" usually indicates that the mile post position of the driver is desired. Heretofore, a driver would either have to wait until the next mile post marker is passed or would simply have to approximate the location. At the present time, there is no indicator available which would readily allow the CB user, or any other driver, to quickly, simply and easily determine his or her exact location on a major highway.